


Semana IwaOi 2017 día 1

by Left_hand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: Día 1 - Universidad o Inmortalidad





	Semana IwaOi 2017 día 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asameki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/gifts).
  * A translation of [Iwaoi week 2017 day 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792803) by [Asameki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki). 



> POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍA ENTERADO DE QUE LA SEMANA IWAOI HABÍA INICIADO  
> J ODER

_Oikawa Tooru_

Ese era el nombre que había atrapado a Iwaizumi.

Era el nombre que coincidía con el rostro de un hombre que ganó una prueba de fuerza en 1953.

Era el nombre de un sujeto cuyo cuerpo "sin vida" había desaparecido en 1873

Era el nombre de un soldado en 1789

Era el nombre de su novio.

Tras meses de búsqueda, supo que debía decir algo.

_Pero cómo lo abordo, "oye, Oikawa, hemos estado saliendo durante un tiempo y me preguntaba si eres un viajero en el tiempo o inmortal"._

Oikawa debió haberle adivinado el pensamiento, porque se volteó hacia él con ojos preocupados.

―¿Hajime? ¿Estás bien? Luces como ido.

Iwazumi inhaló. _Es ahora o nunca._

―Okey, voy a preguntarte algo que puede sonar extraño si es que no es verdad.

Oikawa asintió con la cabeza.

―Pues, hace un par de meses estaba estudiando cuando tu nombre me apareció.

Los ojos de Oikawa se abrieron un poco.

―¡O-oh vaya! ¡Qué coincidencia!

―Oikawa, había una foto con él.

Una foto tuya.

Oikawa se puso serio.

―Hajime. Escúchame con cuidado.

Iwazumi asintió.

Oikawa inhaló profundamente antes de continuar. ―Hace 300 años yo tenía 19 y era una persona normal. Un día, mientras cazaba, me crucé con una anciana que estaba peleando contra los lobos. La salvé, y ella me dijo que me haría inmortal.

Iwazumi se sintió a sí mismo respirar.

―También dijo que me permitiría elegir a alguien con quien compartir mi inmortalidad. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Iwaizumi observó a fondo esos ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Oikawa se agrandaron y se llenaron de lágrimas. ―Cada persona a la que le he dicho esto no me cree y me abandona. Gracias, Hajime. ¿Ahora puedo compartir mi inmortalidad contigo?

Iwaizumi asintió y sintió una extraña calidez extendérsele en el cuerpo.

Ahora estarían juntos por siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> ESCRIBÍ ESTO COMO EN 10 MINUTOS Y ES TERRIBLE


End file.
